segunda oportunidad
by ZombieGirlLG
Summary: jade pierde a la persona mas importante en su vida, pero la vida le da una segunda oportunidad ¿podra no cometer los mismos errores o sus miedos la harán perderla de nuevo? pasen y lean la historia es mejor que el suammary xD
1. Chapter 1

hola,bueno aquí les tengo el primer cap de una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió mientras me comía un delicioso,jugoso y sabroso durazno... bueno uno perfecto *_* de esos que muy pocas veces en la vida logras encontrar, que no quieres que terminen nunca, pero como la vida es cruel ... pues ... se termino.

bueno continuando con el capitulo ... pues ahi esta corran a leer que yo le sigo al final ... ¡clap! ¡clap!

* * *

como decirle adiós a "el amor de mi vida", como poder decirle un ultimo adiós, como darle una ultima mirada a esa persona a la que tanto quise, tanto ame, como darle una ultima flor, una ultima rosa que al igual que su cuerpo en ese cajón sera sepultado por montones de tierra, ¿como?.

¿como poder irte a casa tranquilamente sabiendo que si no hubiera sido por mis estúpidos celos ella seguiría aquí... conmigo?, ¿como?.

no lo se ... pero ya no hay marcha atrás no es como si mágicamente despertara y todo volviera a la normalidad, ella amándome, sonriéndome como siempre y yo; yo sola como siempre tan amarga, como si nada hubiera pasado.

¿como decirle un ultimo adiós, un ultimo te amo?.

si tan solo mis estúpidos celos no aparecieran ese día cuando le sonreías muy "amistosa mente" al idiota de Ryder tu estarías aquí conmigo en algún parque, cine o simplemente en casa disfrutando de una agradable tarde lluviosa como ya era costumbre; ir al sofá a ver alguna película de esas que tanto te gustan, para 20 minutos despues terminar haciendo el amor ahí mismo en el sofá o en el suelo, no importa que despues te quejaras que la espalda te mataba por durar tanto tiempo tumbada en el suelo, pero no, mi estupidez, mi inseguridad, mis celos. lo arruinaron todo.

podría pedirte perdón o bueno a tu cuerpo que ahora se encuentra en un cajón de madera listo para ser metido en un agujero en el suelo que despues sera cubierto de tierra hasta que no quede mas nada de ti, solo recuerdos en la mente de todos los aquí presentes.

odiabas que la gente vistiera de negro, pero mira hoy que es el ultimo adiós, están todos aquí de negro: David, Holly, Cat, Beck,Andre, Robbie, hasta Trina que siempre andaba muy colorida.

todos con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, unas cuantas personas que ni siquiera te conocían, solo por el morbo o para tener una buena platica con la vecina o amigos a costo de una familia, unos amigos, una pareja rota, a costo de ... una vida.

pienso una y otra y otra vez como seria nuestra vida en este momento si mi estupidez fuera menos... ¡maldigo ese día!, daría todo por volver a tenerte, volver a ver esos hermosos ojos café que siempre he amado, por volver a besar esos labios que siempre presumía como míos, por poder tenerte un minuto mas para mi y decirte lo mucho que te amo, lo tanto que eres para mi. daría todo por cambiar ese momento. pero ya es tarde ahora tu estas ahí en una tumba, sin vida con kilos y kilos de tierra sobre ti.

ahora solo quedo yo con mi amargura y mi corazón echo añicos por aver perdido a la persona mas importante de mi vida.

la lluvia cae, como si las nubes nos acompañaran en nuestro dolor, como si a las nubes al igual que a mi, al igual que a todos aquí nos duele tu partida, y lo manifiesta en forma de lluvia...

a nadie le importa estarse empapando completamente por la gran lluvia, la mayoría aun estamos aquí, tal vez... esperando que todo sea una mentira, una broma de mal gusto, un mal sueño del cual en cualquier momento vamos a despertar... pero no esto es realidad.

mis lagrimas no pueden parar, mi llanto es cada vez mas, tengo mas de 4 horas en un llanto interminable, todos han tratado de tranquilizarme, pero la única que lo puede hacer eras tu ... pero ahora no estas más para hacerlo.

 _ **...FLASHBACK...**_

se veía a una morena platicar con un joven bastante apuesto, platicaban muy divertidos, ambos jóvenes sonreían, al parecer la platica era muy interesante. a lo lejos se veía una chica de piel blanca muy molesta mirando a donde los chicos , al ver que la morena reía con ganas por algún comentario del hombre con el que hablaba.

de un momento a otro la joven ojiverde saco del brazo a la morena a la fuerza.

 **¡JADE! ¿que te pasa?**.- grito de la morena deteniendo la puerta del copiloto del auto

 **¿¡que me pasa!?, ¿en serio, Victoria?**.- gritaba la ojiverde que por el momento ya estaba bastante roja de coraje.

 **Sí**.- fue la simple contestación que dio la medio latina mirando con ternura a su amada

 **bueno, pues resulta que mi novia estaba coqueteando con un idiota muy carita y claro como a mi novia al parecer no se da cuenta que ese idiota solo se la quiere llevar a la cama**.- grito jade

 **Jade calmate, yo solo te amo a ti, tranquilízate, por favor**.- decía Tori acercandose de apoco a jade

jade que al parecer no captaba las intenciones de su (en ese tiempo) novia siguió dejando salir toda aquella furia sin control alguno.

 **¡SI ASÍ FUERA DEJARÍAS DE COQUETEAR LE Y REGALARTE LE A TODO EL MUNDO**.- la morena al escuchar aquello se retiro de la ojiverde como si de una margen eléctrico la cubriera.

la medio latina se comenzó a alejar de la ojiverde con lagrimas cayendo rápidamente de sus ojos, acompañando con sigo una mirada llena de tristeza y decepción. esa seria la ultima mirada que la pelinegra recibiría de la morena.

Jade no logro captar el momento exacto en el que un auto negro paso como rayo llevándose por delante a Tori.

Jade al ver caer a Tori ya inconsciente corrió hasta donde estaba su pareja para sostenerla en brazos mientras gritaba por ayuda y una que otra palabra de aliento para la chica que en ese momento ya estaba agonizando.

 _ *****FIN FLAHBACK*****_

el recuerdo de ese maldito día no me deja ni dormir, desde lo ocurrido no hay un solo maldito día en el que no lo sueñe, no lo recuerde con amargura, nostalgia... tal vez es lo único que me espera de ahora en adelante, soy la responsable de la muerte de la única persona que he amado y que me a amado, ¡soy la peor persona del mundo! y si pudiera darte mi vida ... lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces, si alguna de la dos merece vivir no creo ser yo...

recuerdo las veces que paseamos por aquí tomadas de la mano sonriendo muy felices. aquí fue cuando comenzamos a ser novias ... dos años atrás. tan ingenuas pensando que esto seria para siempre y veme aquí llorándole a los recuerdos de nosotras juntas, nosotras felices.

la gente mi ve raro, no es para menos, si yo me encontrara a alguien que va llorando por la calle desconsoladamente yo la miraría igual de raro o tal vez hasta me burlaría de ella,pero eso no importa, solo quiero sacar todo este dolor y culpa que llevo dentro. pero de repente hay algo que logra captar mi atención me giro a ver ese maldito kiosko y me veo un periódico que en primera plana y letras rojas tenia el " _titulo_ " "¡ _ **JOVEN MUERE ATROPELLADA POR CONDUCTOR EBRIO!**_ " me erbio la sangre, no logre contener las lagrimas al saber que esa primera plana te pertenecía a ti y solo a ti.

esta es la peor semana de mi vida, como mi vida puede cambiar en tan solo una semana, una pelea, unos minutos, un instante?... ¿como?

la lluvia continua con fuerza o como quiero hacerme creer las nubes siguen llorando tu partida con fuerza... igual que yo. sera mejor que me vaya a mi casa a dormir. hoy fue un día muy cansado.

el camino a mi casa es lo mas corto que lo pude hacer no mas de 20 minutos entre caminata, lagrimas y lluvia. el clima perfecto para día tan nostálgico...

llevo mas de 2 horas girando por la cama tratando de encontrar una posición "cómoda" para dormir, pero ... ¿ como hacerlo cuando lo único que me viene a la mente es tu mirada triste al escuchar aquellas palabras tan inciertas que te dije?. si estuvieras aquí ya me abrías abrazado y dicho que todo estaría bien en un susurro cerca, muy cerca de mi oído para despues solo terminar dormida abrazada a ti, pero ya no estas mas conmigo, ya no estas mas en este mundo.

solo quiero volver a verte, volver a oírte, volver a tocarte, volver a tenerte aquí...

...

ese fue el ultimo pensamiento de Jade antes de caer profundamente dormida, pero no contaba con que justo en ese momento la vida le estaba otorgando una _segunda oportunidad_...

* * *

*toc, toc* ¡alguien aun sigue por aquí?

¿que tal les pareció?, ¿merece continuación o mejor les dejo FF ya tranquilo? ¡ustedes digan! ¡que yo cumplo! xD

no olviden dejar review, mis redes están por algún lugar en mi perfil y pues nada, ya es todo.

nah! mentira ... respecto a **_odioamor_** ese fic decidí dejarlo hasta donde esta ya no doy para mas con el ... y ahoooraaa si siiin moooleeestar maaas

...byyyeee...


	2. Chapter 2

hoy no es buen día; ni mañana, ni en una semana, ni nunca.

necesito su presencia en mi día a día, en mi vida. necesito su aroma, su calor aquí en esta cama a mi lado, su sonrisa, su voz, necesito todo de ella.

creí que al final terminaría despertando y verla aquí a mi lado abrazándome, para darme cuenta que solo fue un mal sueño, despues ella despertaría hablaríamos del mal rato y haríamos el amor hasta que amaneciera, pero no. esto es real. ella no esta aquí y no va a estar ni hoy, ni nunca.

podría seguir quejándome o pensar en el hubiera, pero como dicen por ahí; "el hubiera no existe". todo lo que me queda es seguir con mi vida.

pero como darle frente a todo sin ella, ¿como darle frente a todo sin nada?. se que a ella no le gustaría verme aquí en esta cama a las 2:30 pm, llorando como magdalena, con la casa a oscuras y ni un solo alimento en mi estomago desde hace 2 días. se que eso no le gustaría a ella, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento, es lo único que quiero hacer si no esta mi hermosa mujer de chocolate aquí conmigo.

y así se pasa mi día; extrañandola, necesitandola, llorándole y durmiendo. no hay mas que poner en la lista.

Cat vino de visita e intento que me levantara y duchara, pero despues de tanta batalla se rindió. fue lo mismo cuando intento que comiera algo, trajo burritos mexicanos con tal de que algo estuviera en mi estomago. pero se canso de estar con un zombie. eso es lo que soy desde ese día un zombie... un muerto en vida.

decido volver a arroparme para dormir otro rato, es la única forma en la que la puedo ver... durmiendo, soñando.

...

un extraño ruido me despierta, al principio pensé que era Cat para volver a insistir en que saliera y comiera algo, pero ella siempre entra y lo primero que hace es quitar sus zapatos y tirarlos por ahí, en algún lugar.

¿Beck?, no creo a menos que venga matarme. por que el piensa que es mi culpa. al igual que yo.

¿Andre?,ese hombre lo único que se la a pasado haciendo desde ese día es tomando, no recuerda ni como se llama, menos donde vivo.

¿Robbie?, ese pedazo de mie... otro ruido se escucha al parecer unos pasos lentos que se acercan da vez mas a la habitación.n la duda me esta matando, tal vez también sea miedo, se supone estoy sola, vivo sola, nadie tiene acceso a mi casa a no ser Cat y la llavho

e que ahora esta en la mesa de centro que pertenecía a Tori. esto cada vez me da mas miedo. escucho los pasos alejarse e ir a la sala de nuevo, la maldita curiosidad y el miedo me llevo a levantarme e ir caminando despacio al lugar de donde provenían los ruidos; la sala.

"la curiosidad mato al gato", pero esta vez sera ... "la curiosidad mato a Jade".

el camino a la sala es mas largo de lo normal en el transcurso agarre lo único con lo que me sentía protegida... un par de tigeras, si es algún ladrón o secuestrador es mejor tener con que defenderme.

mi respiración es mas pesada, por mi frente corre sudor frió y mi corazón da vueltas como loco. esas son algunas de las cosas que me pasan y siento en el camino a las sala. bajo las escaleras y logro ver la silueta de alguien que esta sentado en el sofá viendo televisión. su descuido lo que agradezco por lo que tomo las tijeras en posición y me acerco lentamente ala persona. unos cuantos pasos mas y estaré por detrás para poder tenerla a mi merced, pero cuando estoy justo detrás por el reflejo de la televisión logra verme y pega un brinco y un gran grito que lo mas seguro es que despertara a los vecinos.

mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, tanto que llego un momento en que el que temí que se saliera de mi pecho, mi sudor corría por mi frente, mis manos un poco húmedas por el mismo y mi mente... mi mente no podía parar.

tantas horas desear esto y ahora que lo tengo la única manera en la que reacciono es en esta...

sus hermosos ojos color chocolate me miran, intentando saber que me pasa o al menos eso imagino... esto tiene que ser un maldito sueño, una maldita broma, una cruel broma. no puede ser que ella este aquí ayer la sepulte 3 metros bajo tierra, ¡tres malditos metros!.

ella al igual que yo nos quedamos quietas, pero ... ¿porque?... ella me mira como si yo estuviera loca o algo, pero no dice nada solo me mira... solo me observa detenidamente.

to... ¿Tori?.-bien echo mente en este momento se te ocurre detenerte.

¿que pasa, Jade?.- su voz... su hermosa voz, la extrañaba tanto. no pude mas y corrí a abrazarla al momento ella se tenso, pero un segundo despues se relajo y me abrazo con más fuerza aún, como si supiera todo lo que siento.

necesitaba tanto verla, olerla, tocarla, tenerla. es imposible como algo que de repente se convirtió en mi todo y de un momento a otro se va, pero aún más que regrese. es ella no hay duda, su olor, su voz, su todo. es ella.

nos separamos del abrazo y ella me sonríe, su sonrisa es la única que me tranquiliza y como reflejo se la regreso. nos miramos un minuto y la beso, sus labios al igual que siempre tan suaves, nunca me imagine que llegaría extrañar tanto los besos de alguien y mucho menos los de "vega", la chica que yo "odiaba" en secundaria, pero ahora estoy aquí besándola como nunca, despues de a verla dado por muerta.

ella me pregunta que por que actuó tan rara, pero como decirle que murió y ahora no se que pasa, que ahora no se porque esta aquí. solo atino a decirle que por un mal sueño que tuve. me abraza y me besa en la frente susurrando -ya paso, todo esta bien- y si "todo esta bien", todo regreso a la normalidad.

tengo que hablar con alguien sobre esto, eso lo se, pero primero me dejare llevar por esta utopía, ya mañana sera otro día, ya mañana podre saber si fue solo un sueño o una advertencia.

* * *

chan, chan, chaaaaaan aaquiii esta otro cap de segunda oportunidad espero les agrade y así... no olviden dejar review darle en fav y así.

tarde un poquitin en actualizar, pero pues ya lo tenia todo ... aun mas largo, pero mi computadora se volvió loca y me elimino el archivo esto es algo así como improvisado y pues aquí esta ... nos leemos en unos días :)

que tengan una rica noche (la hora en que la publico)/tarde/dia ( la hora en que lo lean).

no teniendo mas que decir o escribir ... me despido

...BYE...


	3. Chapter 3

mis pulmones arden por la falta de aire, mi mente no deja de mandar imágenes de esa noche, ese periódico, de ella cubierta de sangre. todo lo que quiero es sacar esa imagen de mi maldita mente.

mis piernas ya no dan a mas, pero me niego a caer, me niego a dejarme vencer. esa miradas que la gente me dan entran como dagas en mi cuerpo, me recuerdan aquellas miradas después del funeral, de ese funeral que ni siquiera se si fue cierto, ya no se que es verdad y que no.

mis pulmones siguen exigiendo un respiro, unos cuantos metros después me encuentro con un parquesito algo solitario solo unos cuantos ancianos caminando y unos niños jugando.

doy un vistazo con la mirada y veo una banca no muy lejos, me siento y del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón saco esa pequeña nota, ese maldito documento que corrobora que me estoy volviendo loca, que cambie de universo o que se yo... esto es de locos.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

la mejor noche la pase en los brazos de mi hermosa mujer de chocolate, me desperté a eso de las 4 am y después de darle tantas vueltas al asunto llegue a la conclusión que todo había sido un mal sueño, una pesadilla. me dieron las 7 pensando y viendo a mi mujer dormir, me levante y me fui a bañar.

cuando salí ella ya estaba preparando el desayuno, baje la salude como se debe; con un beso de esos que solo ella y yo nos damos.

se veía tan hermosa con ese cabello todo enredado y en esa ropa deportiva... se veía tan hermosa toda desarreglada. esa mujer es perfecta

unos momentos después ella se gira y me ve directo a lo ojos preguntándome como me fue en mi reunión. esa pregunta me tomo por sorpresa... la ultima reunión que tuve fue hace 2 meses, no recordaba tener una en estos días.

al ver que no respondería cambio el tema y decidimos salir a dar un paseo por le parque...

10 minutos de caminata nos sentamos a comernos un helado, pero en ese momento una corriente aire llego muy fuerte provocando que un papel se quedara en mis zapatos, cosa que me saco un poco de quicio y de un tirón lo tumbe, el papel al parecer quería que lo leyera ya que se volvió a pegar a mi pero ahora a mi pierna, ya muy frustrada por ese acto y viendo a Tori riéndose me di por vencida y lo tome en manos desdoblando un poco... una hoja de periódico, pero no cualquier periódico o noticia, pude reconocer aquello con solo una imagen, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar y mi sudor frió regreso. Tori se gira y me pregunta si estoy bien. mi boca habla por si sola sin siquiera darme tiempo a pensar mi respuesta dos veces. le digo que todo esta tranquilo, pero que recordé que tenia una cita con un productor y que se me hacia tarde, se gira y me ve raro pero mueve la cabeza en un si.

ella camina regreso a casa, yo me quedo hay viendo, observando con detenimiento aquel papel, reviso la fecha es del 10 de julio, algo no va bien así que voy al kiosko a pedir este mismo periódico, le pido al joven que atiende con la fecha, el me ve como si estuviera loca o si tuviera un tercer ojo, eso provoca que mi sangre hierva y de una manera muy mía le grito que carajo me ve. el agacha la cabeza y se disculpa, que no tiene esa edición aun.., que aun faltan 3 semanas para la fecha.

este se cree que estoy idiota. lo agarro del cuello de su camisa elevándolo unos centímetros del suelo gritándole cosas absurdas. el al borde de orinarse en el pantalón y con lagrimas corriendo por su rostro, su suave y bello rostro se veía como mierda.

lo bajo y camino aun con toda aquella furia vibrante le quito el celular a un mocoso que corrió delante de mi y veo la fecha ... 18 de junio tiro el teléfono y corro...

 ** _FIN FLASHBACK_**

el maldito recuerdo no me ha dejado en todo el camino, no se que pensar, pienso que todo es una broma... pero hoy a 18 y tengo en mis manos un periódico de casi un mes adelantado... con una noticia que destrozara una familia, una pareja, unos amigos.

no me gusto a verla dejado así tan repentinamente pero necesitaba sacar esto... pero quizá tenga la oportunidad de cambiar ese suceso...

eso significa que podre evitar llevar a Tori a la fiesta y que todo eso pase, que podre evitar todos aquellos errores...

mi respiración ya esta mas calmada y mi mente mas angustiada sin saber como sobre llevar toda aquella información recibida de golpe.

mejor sera irme a casa antes que Tori se preocupe mas y entremos en discusión

el destino ya me otorgo una segunda oportunidad para no cometer los mismos errores. solo espero poder lograrlo y

no dejar que mi mujer de chocolate se vuelva a ir de mi vida, que no abra una herida mas en mi corazón.

...

lo primero que recibo al llegar a casa es una sonrisa, una de sus hermosas sonrisas y una mirada llena de comprensión, pero ... ¿que comprende?, ¿ella estará al tanto de lo que ocurrirá? y siendo así... ¿lo dejara aun en mis manos aun sabiendo que puedo fallar?.

...

hay momentos en los que desearía que todo fuera un sueño y que en cualquier momento voy a despertar y darme cuenta que aun estoy en secundaria, que mi mamá aun me grita para que me levante, que aun odio a Vega, que rex es un pervertido, Beck mi pareja, esa relación "interminable", Robbie el raro, Cat mi mejor amiga y que aun viste de colores muy vivos y con su cabello rojo, Andre aquel moreno que era el mejor amigo de Tori. pero ... ¡MALDICIÓN! que todo eso es pasado y no volverá... Vega es el amor de mi vida, Beck mi amigo incondicional, Cat dejo de lado esas "niñerias" para dar paso a una chica fría y calculadora, su cabello ahora es castaño y su sonrisa y ocurrencias ya no están mas. Robbie dejo de lado a rex y ahora es un mujeriego que se le vive de fiesta en fiesta buscando con quien pasar una "rica" noche, Andre, Andre dejo de ser el mejor amigo de Tori hace unos años. cuando intento besarme para ser exactos, igual andaba muy ebrio y Vega no le dio tanta importancia, pero igual hay un distanciamiento enorme entre ellos. Rex el dejo de existir cuando cruzábamos el tercer año de secundaria... por algun motivo que nadie aparte de Robbie sabe. desde el baile de primavera no se le ah vuelto a ver. lo extraño. y lo mas importante ¡NO PUEDO DESHACERME DE ESTA MALDITA MENTE!

no quiero fallar y cometer una estupidez que me lleve a perder a Vega, no creo poder resistirlo una vez mas, no quiero tirar a la basura mi segunda oportunidad para ser feliz con Tori, mi Tori.

pensamientos y mas pensamientos, reclamos y de mas por parte de mi mente son los que me obligan a no dormir la mayor parte de la noche. en este preciso momento son las 4:39 A.M siento un movimiento en la cama. no quiero despertarla, quiero que siga dormida para poder seguir apreciando su belleza, lo hermosa y tranquila que se ve mientras duerme con sus labios entre abiertos y sus manos buscando las mías para tomarlas, algunas veces llega a susurrar cosas mientras duerme lo cual me parece bastante gracioso, ella no es capaz de guardas un secreto, cada vez que quiere ocultar algo lo dice cuando duerme y así es como me entere de mi regalo de cumpleaños; unas hermosas tijeras de plata y una cena en el lugar mas romántico de todo Hollywood.

siento otro movimiento y ella abre los ojos, puedo ver esos hermosos ojos color chocolate intentando ajustarse, ella me mira intentando descifrar lo que pienso y al no poder. pregunta...

¿en que piensas?.- me mira a los ojos y me abraza por la cintura. si ella supiera cuanto me gusta, me encanta que me abrace, que nuestros aromas se mezclen y nuestra esencia quede en la otra. si ella supiera el efecto que toda ella tiene en mi... jamas se iría a menos que quiera matarme.

en ti.. en lo afortunada que soy al tener a la mujer mas dulce, romántica, guapa, sexy y peor actriz del mundo.- en momento como estos no logro medir lo que digo y hoy no fui yo la que hable... fue mi corazón.- al terminar de decir lo ultimo recibo un pequeño golpe y un hermoso pucherito de su parte.

no sabes como me encanta ese pucherito.- la tomo en mis brazos y la beso... apenas un beso, un pequeño roce de labios y un montón de sentimientos.

¿Jade?.- después de un momento de silencio escuche que me llamaba, no creo poder vivir el resto de mi vida sin su dulce voz.

Tori.- se que le encanta que le llame por su nombre, se que cada vez que lo hago sus labios forman una gran sonrisa.

Te amo.- tan solo cinco letras son capaces de hacer que mi corazón quiera salir de mi pecho, que mi ser sienta aquel calor que solo con ella siento.

yo también te amo Tori y prometo hacer todo lo posible e imposible por tenerte aquí a mi lado, prometo no dejar que nuestro amor de desvanezca, que a pesar de nuestras discusiones y peleas, siempre nos veamos con esa mirada llena de amor y que nunca cambie, prometo no dejar que te vallas.- su mirada es confusa, pero necesitaba decírselo, prometérselo, sin importar si me veía como loca posesiva, no importa.

nunca me iré Jade, siempre estaré a tu lado inclusive si un día dejas de quererme yo siempre estaré para ti sin importar nada.- si tan solo supiera lo que le espera si no logro descifrar bien todo esto.

nunca dejare de marte, te amo Tori con todo mi ser no lo olvides.- nos besamos y con eso firmamos nuestras promesas.

un par de besos y minutos después nos acurrucamos y poco a poco vamos cediendo ante los brazos de morfeo.

...

prometo no dejar que mueras aun así tenga que dar mi vida a cambio.- este fue el ultimo pensamiento de Jade antes de caer profundamente dormida en los brazos de su mujer.

* * *

esto creo yo es lo mas larga que he escrito en mi vida y por eso tienen que darme un CHOCOLATE, pero con leche Cx

ñah ya hablando en serio queria actualizar antes, peeerooo... me puse a ver smallville.

¡ustedes no tienen una idea de cuanto me gusta! y tambien me puse a ver las 1735782834 películas de Harry Potter y pues estuve escribiendo en pedacitos asi cada noche y al final pues salio esto.

a mi parecer quedo bien ...bastante, pero ustedes son los que juzgan ...

cualquier insulto, opinion, pedidas de matrimonio y demas dejen los en un review :3 que son bienvenidos.

sin mas que decir... me despido

...BYE...


	4. Chapter 4

hay días en los que preferiría no a verme levantado de la cama y hoy es uno de esos días.

definitivamente este día ha sido un deja vu por completo. ¡IRÓNICO!

hoy día todo, ¡absolutamente todo! me salio mal.

en la mañana por ejemplo invite a Tori a desayunar, tratar de pasar una mañana agradable al lado de la mujer que amo, una magnifica idea, no le veía el problema... hasta que al entrar nos atendió una mesera; muy guapa, morena, ojos color miel, una largas piernas y un trasero espectacular. todo eso acompañado de una sonrisa de comercial. la convertía en una mujer bastante atractiva.

al entrar nos recibió como a cualquier cliente con una sonrisa y un par de palabras amables antes de pedir nuestra orden.

antes de retirarse nos sonrió y yo le regrese la sonrisa... en ese instante Tori ya tenia un mal semblante en el rostro, al principio me pareció gracioso, pero conforme la mañana fue avanzando ella no dejaba de mencionarla seguido de comentarios como " ** _¿no te gustaría echar un polvo con ella, Jade?_** ", " _ **¿no te pareció linda la mesera?**_ ", " _ **¿te imaginas si en este momento estarías con ella en vez de conmigo?**_ ", ese tipo de preguntas y comentarios bobos, fueron la mayor platica de esta mañana...

trate de tomarlo por el lado gracioso, de no salir de mis casillas, de no dejarme ir por la rabia, por que lo que Tori estaba haciendo era... tratar de que le dijera una estupidez y grande al desconfiar de mi fidelidad, de mis palabras. eso definitivamente me dolió y mucho.

soporte toda la mañana o al menos la mayor parte hasta que dijo las palabras exactas...

" _ **oye Jade, ¿te gustaría desacerté de mi para estar con esa joven tan guapa?, seguro a de tener menos edad que yo y es mucho mas atractiva.**_ " y con esas palabras...

miles imágenes de aquel día llegaron a mi mente de golpe, las miles de lagrimas que derrame en su tumba, las otras tantas que derrame en su honor cuando íbamos en la ambulancia, en casa, en todas partes. me parece injusto y aun que ella no sabe lo que sucederá, que después de todo lo que yo la amo, ella a un lo dude o por una simple sonrisa que regrese por amabilidad ella se ponga así. ella tanto quería que yo fuera amable, ¡pues bien! hoy lo soy y que es lo que recibo? que ella me trate así... una mierda.

mi respuesta fue aun peor...

" _ **¿Sabes que victoria?, sí, sí quiero que te vallas para correr a buscarla y echar un buen polvo con alguien mas, con alguien que no me este jodiendo toda la mañana, todo el día.**_ " y con eso salio corriendo

al momento me sentí tan culpable, con una punzada en el pecho. tenia que encontrarla pedirle perdón. corrí tras de ella tan rápido que yo misma me sorprendí, desgraciadamente no lo suficiente para lograr alcanzarla. eran solo unos cuantos metros por delante, pero yo la quería tener conmigo, besarla... pedirle perdón.

estaba a punto de cruzar por una calle, logre ver un auto que se acercaba a ella no lo suficiente rápido, pero a ese paso se la llevaría. mi corazón daba a mil y no por la gran carrera desde el parque, si no por la necesidad de detenerla e impedir que una discusión y un auto me la vuelva a arrebatar.

cuando mas lo daba por perdido logre tomarla de un brazo y tirarla hacia mi, la abrace contra mi pecho, podía sentir su corazón latiendo tan rápido y su respiración agitada, le acariciaba el cabello con mi mano y bese su cabeza susurrando un perdón.

en esos momentos me siento la persona mas mierda del planeta, siempre e pensado que no merezco a Tori, por mucho que ella me ame o que yo la ame, aun que ella diga que soy buena persona... yo se que no la merezco, todos tienen razón Tori se merece a alguien que la ame, que la cuide, que la haga sentir especial todos los días, que la despierte con un beso y un "buenos días princesa". no a alguien como yo; que la haga sentir triste, que olvida desearle un buen día cuando sale de casa o que olvida darle un beso después de un duro día de trabajo, alguien que rara vez le dice te amo antes de dormir o que simplemente dura semanas sin decírselo, alguien que no le hace nada especial; un regalo, una carta, una flor... simplemente no la merezco.

ella se abraza a mi cintura como si de eso dependiera su vida, escucho su llanto, siento sus lagrimas en mi cuello, me odio en este momento. no se que decirle y ella no dice nada, solo seguimos en silencio... pasan unos minutos en los que trato de buscar el suficiente valor para decirle todo lo que en este momento pienso... por fin logro encontrarlo.

" **Tori, mi amor...** " ella no me deja terminar, es mas ni siquiera comenzar. aun con lagrimas corriendo por sus mejillas y unas cuantas mas amenazan con salir. ella comienza a hablar.

" **no se que haces siguiéndome, creí que te irías a buscar a la mesera** ". su mirada aun es enojada, triste, pero aun es hermosa. aun que con esta mujer no se puede.

" **perdón, sabes que yo nunca haría eso, sabes que te amo y que por ti soy capaz de todo, por ti soy capaz de dar mi propia vida si es necesario, no podría dejar ir a mi bella mujer, con esa mirada que me sabe leer cual libro abierto, esa mujer que puede manejarme a su antojo con una simple sonrisa, nunca podría dejar ir a la persona que entro a mi corazón para quedarse y poquito peor para convertirse en la reina.. en la única. Perdón Tori, nunca fue mi intención decir eso, hacerte sentir así... de Verdad perdón** ". en momentos como este no se si reír o llorar por un lado podría reír por que la tengo aquí haciéndose la dura cuando lo único que quiere es abrazarme y hacerme enojar con alguna locura o también podría llorar por casi provocar que todo lo que he tratado de evitar desde ese día estuviera apunto de suceder, justamente dos semanas antes. ¿podre no fallar en esto?, ¿podre impedir que lo que esta escrito en el destino suceda?. no lo se.

y hay esta justo ese gesto que esperaba su gran sonrisa y un " **yo también te amo Jadeeeyy** " seguido de un beso. creo que no es necesario, pero si ella supiera lo tanto que me encantan sus labios, me estaría besando todo el día, hasta que nuestros labios dolieran.

la tomo de la mano y caminamos a casa...

en el transcurso ella no dice nada solo me abraza y caminamos... quisiera que ese silencio que gobierna entre nosotras en este momento gobernara mi mente. en cambio este ultima esta como loca, no dejo de pensar en que seria mejor separarnos, pero somos una pareja no puedo tomar esta decisión yo sola. yo la amo y se que ella me ama, pero hay personas que aun que se amen es mejor que estén lejos, bien dice el dicho "si amas algo déjalo ir"... pues es el dicho mas estúpido que he escuchado en mi vida, ¿por que tendría que dejar ir a la persona que amo?, ¿por que un estúpido dicho lo dice?. lo mas seguro es que lo haya compuesto algún imbécil que no fue capaz de luchar por la persona que mas amaba y llego a la conclusión que tenia que dejarlo ir... yo ni de broma dejaría ir a Tori... aun que lo pienso mucho, no podría hacerlo, en el momento en el que nos separáramos yo moriría, como siameses cuando los separan.

aun que los echos hablen por si solos y seria necesario darnos un tiempo... yo no podría resistir mucho tiempo sin el amor de mi vida, sin mi Tori, si bien duramos hasta 1 mes sin vernos por asuntos de trabajo, pero hablamos todo el tiempo por mensaje, llamada o por vídeo llamada... no seria lo mismo a ni siquiera poder escuchar su voz, creo que seria de esas ex novias, que marcan a las 4 de la mañana ebrias para llorarles y rogarle una segunda oportunidad, por ella soy capaz de irme a plantar afuera de su casa a cantarle una ranchera. hasta que salga su mamá y me pida de favor que me retire o de lo contrario saldrá su papá con un arma y dispuesto a utilizarla. después yo le rogaría a la señora Vega que me dejara pasar a ver a su hija, ella se negaría y en un buen rato de discusiones, lagrimas y rancheras yo accedería muy amablemente a pedido del señor Vega a retirarme y así seria cada semana por unos meses o quizás años... no lo se...

todo lo que se, es que sin esta mujer que tengo en este momento a mi lado mi vida no tendría sentido alguno.

este ultimo pensamiento logra sacar todos los malos para dar paso al mas grande... soy tan malditamente afortunada por tenerla a mi lado, me giro y le doy un pequeño beso en la mejilla y sonrío, sonrío como adolescente de quince enamorada...

ella me mira preguntando que eso a que se debe... " **es que me siento tan afortunada por tenerte ami lado, ¿sabes cuantas personas me envidian?** " mueve la cabeza en negativo.

" **pues yo tampoco, pero aseguro con son miles y por mi que se jodan, que esta hermosa mujer es mía, solo mía** ". suelta una pequeña carcajada, ¡yo de verdad amo su risa, su sonrisa, sus ojos, sus mejillas, sus piernas, sus caderas, su trasero, sus pechos, su todo!.

" **Te amo** " y por fin llegamos a casa.

hoy fue una mañana algo atrojada, fueron muchas emociones seguidas para tan pocas horas.

veamos que nos espera el resto del día, yo espero sea mas calmado.

la tarde es un poco mas calmada... llegamos nos duchamos y vimos un par de películas... ya muy en la tarde como a eso de las 6 o 7... salimos a dar un paseo; un helado, tomadas de la mano, el atardecer. todo pinta muy bien para una agradable tarde al lado del amor de mi vida.

medio helado y 10 minutos de caminata después llegamos a una venta de garaje y Tori se emociono como niño y entramos. en un pequeño estante había un reloj de bolsillo muy bonito, que me encanto a simple vista... pero un recuerdo invadió mi mente.

FLASHBACK

 **Jade entremos aquí, anda ven**.- gritaba una chica de rasgos latinos a una joven de piel blanca.

 **bien pues, pero que sea rápido**.- como siempre la pelinegra de un humor espectacular.

 **mira Jade, ¿te gusta?**.- se acerco Tori con un bello reloj de bolsillo antiguo.

 **claro, es muy bonito, de echo creo que lo comprare**.- tomo Jade el reloj en sus manos mirándolo con detenimiento.

 **no, espera... yo te lo compro**.- miro que la joven iba a protestar.- **sin peros ya dije que yo te lo compro y punto**.-

 **si no tengo de otra pues lo acepto**.- se tomaron un minuto para darse un pequeño beso.

FIN FLASHBACK

era justamente aquel reloj que Tori me había regalado... pero claro hoy seria el día que me lo compraría.

no podía permitir que ese reloj llegara a mis manos, es mejor evitar todo este tipo de objetos, situaciones y cosas repetitivas a nuestro futuro.

¿te gusta el reloj?.- escuche un voz por detrás, por un momento me asusto por la sorpresa, pero solo era Tori preguntando por el reloj ya que tenia ya mucho rato con el en las manos.

no, solo me recordó a algo, ya sabes... ese tipo de cosas que sabes que los viste en otro lugar, pero no recuerdas donde. jeje, ven vamos a seguir con el paseo antes que caiga por completo el sol.- la tomo de la mano y la saco de aquel lugar para evitar que siga preguntando cosas, es mejor tener esto como mi secreto.

...

pero había algo que Jade no sabia... esa misma tarde cuando ellas regresaban a casa, Tori regreso a la venta de garaje y compro aquel reloj de bolsillo que tanto había fascinado y aterrado a Jade.

Tori le daría su regalo al día siguiente.

* * *

bueno gente... aqui un capitulo mas de _segunda oportunidad_ espero les gustara y no olviden dejar reviey agregar a favoritos y demas.

no teniendo que mas decir me despido. nos leemos despues...

...BYE...


	5. Chapter 5

pasaban de las 10 de la mañana cuando Tori recibió una llamada que tenia que ir a ensayar un par de coreografías para su próximo show, aun no era muy reconocida, pero abría los conciertos de varias bandas y solistas...

tomo una ducha rápida e invito a Jade a que la acompañara, esta ultima protesto mil veces antes de aceptar "amablemente" a ir.

existen miles de parejas en el mundo... eso todos lo saben, pero como esas dos bellas chicas... muy pocas

son una pareja común y corriente con sus subidas y bajadas, peleas, alegrías, celos, amor ... pero sobre todo amor, estas chicas se tenían un amor puro. un amor envidiable. no como el que muestran en películas o , este era un amor real, un amor verdadero. un amor que no todos logran tener.

si bien dice la gente "el amor es una mierda"... hay personas que logran encontrar ese tipo de amor y lo dejan ir, como hay personas que duran toda su vida buscándolo y mueren sin haberlo encontrado.

pues estas chicas lo encontraron y lo han cuidado cual flor en el jardín... la riegan, la cuidan tanto del sol como de la sombra; no le dan tanto ni mucho, solo lo necesario, para mantenerlo con ellas.

ambas chicas se les veía subir a uno de los autos algo apuradas... al parecer se les hacia tarde.

10 minutos de camino llegaron al lugar de ensayo, Tori bajo como rayo, puso pie en el suelo y corrió hasta llegar a la sala que le pertenecía, eran solo un par de minutos los que iban tarde, pero ella era muy puntual.

habían pasado ya dos horas, largas horas según la pelinegra, aun que ni como se quejara si tenia a uno de los cuerpos mas envidiados en la zona bailándole justo frente a las narices.

los bailarines se sentaron en un extraño circulo para darle unos toques mas a la rutina... la pelinegra en ese momento salio a comprar un café.

...

pasaron una hora mas cuando por fin pudieron regresar a casa... cuando entraron vieron una carta que estaba bajo la puerta de entrada, Jade lo tomo en sus manos y lo puso en la mesa, pensaba abrirlo después de la ducha, pero una ansiosa Tori lo hizo justo antes...

 **"¡oh mi dios!, mira Jade es la invitación para la fiesta mas importante de música en Hollywood, no puedo creer que nos hayan invitado!. estoy tan feliz.** gritaba eufórica la medio latina mientras brincaba como niña cuando consigue el caramelo que mas quería.

...

 **"¡oh mi dios!, mira Jade es la invitación para la fiesta mas importante de música en Hollywood, no puedo creer que nos hayan invitado!. estoy tan feliz."** no podía creer lo que escuchaba el día estaba cada vez mas cerca.

hoy recibió la invitación y la reacción fue exactamente la misma a como la recordaba, sabia que debía evitar que Tori fuera a esa fiesta pero ¿como?, ella estaba tan emocionada, ya que en esa fiesta podía conocer a gente que podría darle un empujoncito en su carrera como estrella pop, pero por otro lado si iba... no volverían a casa o al menos no juntas, ya no mas como pareja.

en ese momento no sabia que decisión tomar; hablarle con la verdad o simplemente olvidar todo lo que ha pasado los últimos días.

solo serán unas creo poder convencerla de no ir, aun que sera muy difícil, pero no imposible o eso creo.

la mayor parte del día me la he pasado aquí sentada fingiendo ver televisión, pero realmente solo quiero algo de ruido para ver si así se calla mi mente, no se que hacer, que pensar que decirle.

es la cuarta vez que se acerca para preguntarme si quiero salir o hacer cualquier cosa, mi respuesta es la misma, un simple movimiento de cabeza y nada mas.

me mira con preocupación, pero tiene miedo preguntar reconozco bien esa mirada... es la misma que me dio cuando comenzamos la relación...pero un poco (mucho) mas decaida, como si se sintiera culpable de mi repentino mal humor.

como olvidar ese día...

*FLASHBACK*

 **"vega ya suelta lo que tengas que decir, has estado horas viéndome con ojos de cachorrito a medio morir ... o como león cuando quiere saltar a su presa... aun no entiendo bien, pero es muy molesto. anda ya dime"**.- exigía la gótica poniendo seguro a las puertas del auto para evitar que la morena saliera corriendo.

 **"na...nada no qui...qui...quiero decirt...te nada Ja...Jade, olvídalo."** \- la morena como acto de nerviosismo comenzó a tartamudear y a mover los pies y manos frenéticamente.

 **"Toooriii... ya dime que te pasa, así has estado todo el día, te acercas y antes de tocarme o hablarme sales corriendo y es un poco molesto, así que ándale ya dime lo que tengas que decir yo entenderé... lo prometo."** \- la joven pelinegra comenzó a salir de su asiento para lograr estar sentada en las piernas de la otra joven que solo veía al suelo.

Jade tomo la barbilla de Tori con su dedo indice y pulgar y con un pequeño movimiento hacia arriba logro hacer que la mirara a los ojos.

 **"dime Tori"** en un pequeño susurro cerca de su oído, acto que hizo que la morena se erizara de pies a cabeza.

comenzó a acercar sus labios con los de su amante, pero en un movimiento estampo el beso en la mejilla de Tori

 **"anda Tori dime y obtendrás lo que quieras."**

 **"primero puedes irte a tu asiento, es importante"**.- con un brazo alejaba a Jade de ella

 **"desde cuando te moleta que este cerca de ti, siempre has pedido mas cercanía entre nosotras.-respondía la pelinegra de manera picara inclinándose un poco provocando que el espacio entre ellas disminuyera"**.- Tori cada vez se ponia mas nerviosa.

 **"nah... ya dime Vega no tengo todo el día"**.- se alejo rápidamente y con una sonrisa triunfadora se acomodo en su asiento.

 **"Jade, tu me gustas... no se, ni preguntes porque simplemente me gustas, me gusta tu mirada, tus labios, la manera en que tus caderas se menean cuando caminas e incluso me gusta tu mirada de asesina cuando alguien o yo te hace enojar. yo se que cuando inicio esto... dijiste que no involucrara mis estúpidos sentimientos, pero paso.. solo paso"**.-por un momento hubo un ensordecedor silencio en aquel auto.

 **"mira no importa si tu no sientes lo mismo por mi.,** **solo quería que ...lo supieras"**.- la morena siguió hablando y al no volver a obtener respuesta nuevamente añadió- **"yo... yo ya me voy"** \- con una mirada llena de decepción y nerviosismo, salio del auto con unas cuantas lagrimas amenazando con salir.

mientras tanto en el auto se quedo un Jade en shock sin saber que hacer o como reaccionar, no porque la latina no le gustara, le encantaba, pero esperaba que justo ese día se lo dijera así como así, siempre pensó que se lo diría de otra manera, no es que a ella le gustaran las cosas cursis y así, pero a Tori sí...

al ver que Tori ya habia salido de su auto y entrado a su casa, ella salio corriendo detrás suyo y sin detenerse a pedir permiso de entrar a casa de los Vega, corrió directo a la habitación de su futura novia.

al entrar se encontró con la imagen mas desgarradora de todas; a su hermosa mujer echa bolita sobre la cama llorando, esa imagen simplemente la mato... poco a poco se acerco a ella intentando hacer el menos ruido posible a unos pasos de la cama escucho a Tori decir entre sollozos - **"vete Jade no necesito de tu lastima, ni tus disculpas"**...

 **"Tori.. yo..."**.- se acercaba mas a la cama.

 **"ya te dije que te vallas jade, no me interesa lo que tengas que decir.. solo déjame sola."** la gótica sin intensiones de dar su brazo a torcer llego hasta la cama y de rodillas llego hasta donde Tori, la cual solo la ignoro.

 **"no vengo a disculparme, ni a nada de eso..."**.- dijo sentándose como indio.

 **"ya se... la gran Jade West nunca se disculpa, pero no es necesario. yo sabia que nunca tendría oportunidad contigo, pero mira que estúpida soy. queriéndote como no debería"**. regresaba el llanto obligando la a decir las cosas en pausas

la pelinegra sin decir mas se lanzo a besar a Tori, quedando en sima. ella sabia que la castaña era muy débil como para quitarla. duraron unos momentos perdidas entre besos, caricias y lagrimas por parte de la morena.

 **"tu también me gustas Tori... y quería preguntarte... ¿quieres ser mi novia?, se que esta no es la manera correcta de pedírselo a una chica como tu, pero yo puedo hacerte una cena, invitarte a salir, no importa. lo que tu quieras"**. por un momento parecía que hablaba con la pared lo cual hizo que se pusiera un poco nerviosa y comenzó a hablar tonterías.

 **"eso no me interesa y claro que quiero ser tu novia"**. y con un beso dieron inicio a su noviazgo.

sin importar que viniera después, estarían las dos juntas para afrontarlo.

sin importan quien si o quien no lo aceptara ellas se amarían un mes, un año, un decada, una vida... solo el destino lo decidiría.

FIN FLASHBACK

ese día fue el mejor de mi vida.

la veo regresar por enésima vez a la habitación con esa cara de tristeza, se que debo estar celebrando con ella esa invitación, pero se lo que pasara y me niego a dejar que pase, me niego a perderle de nuevo.

corro hasta estar detrás de ella solo un poco, la tomo del brazo y la volteo, mirarla así me mata, pero sus labios me gritan que los bese y ¿quien soy yo para decirles que no?.

fue un beso, lento, sin prisas, con cariño y con un par de disculpas.

la invito a pasear un rato por la ciudad. solo nosotras dos y después ir a cenar, pasar a algún McDonald´s o algo así... una buena tarde a su lado disfrutando de la presencia de la otra.

la gente no sabe cuanto me gusta esta mujer... mucha gente dice que conforme pasa el tiempo el amor va muriendo, pero en nuestro caso... nuestro amor no muere, nuestro amor crece mas y mas...

...

la tarde se paso demasiado rápido para mi gusto... justo ahora estamos en un parque acostadas en el cesped viendo el sol caer... estos simples y pequeños momentos son los que mas me gustan, son los que con mas cariño guardo en mi memoria... los que espero recordar toda la vida y sea el ultimo recuerdo que tenga cuando este muriendo.

hoy a muy pocos días de que llegue la fiesta, trato de aprovechar al máximo estos momentos, cada momento. de saciarme de sus labios, de su voz de su hermosura, pero no puedo, no puedo aceptar que ella se ira y por muy rota que me deje esta vez no regresara mas, la impotencia y enojo me ganan y un par de lagrimas salen de mi ojos sin aviso cosa que no paso desapercibida para Tori. no dijo nada, solo me abrazo y beso mi frente.

ami no me interesa... si ante el mundo nuestro amor es mal visto, si nuestros seres queridos lo aceptan o no. ami no me interesa absolutamente nada... solo que ella este conmigo para siempre.

por mi el mundo puede estarse terminando, pero estando al lado de mi hermosa mujer yo estaría completamente feliz...

...

El día pintaba agradable para ambas chicas, un día soleado. Sin pendientes ni citas. Un día para disfrutar.

Ambas chicas acordaron regresar a ensayar solo un par de horas y después podrían ir a donde la pelinegra quisiera.

La morena ensayando junto a sus bailarines y la pelinegra bebiendo café. Observando como su mujer movía las caderas. En un baile sensual.

Solo fueron acompañadas unos minutos por los bailarines... Victoria decidió quedarse unos momentos mas ensayando. Al ver la cara de aburrimiento que jade tenía le preguntó si deseaba ir a algún lado porque ella tardaría un poco más.

La mujer pálida solo fue por otro café...

La morena al ver que Jade había dejado su chaqueta en una de las bancas corrió y la levanto en manos observando la para encontrar los bolsillos de esta. Cuando por fin los encontró de su sudadera saco aquel hermoso reloj de bolsillo que había comprado en la venta de garaje y revolviendo uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta lo metió , pero algo ahí dentro llamo su atención. Ella sabia que ver cosas ajenas estaba mal y no era lo correcto, pero su curiosidad fue mas grande... Metió la mano y saco aquello; una simple hoja, un artículo del periódico cortado. A la morena no le pareció familiar... Por un momento pensó en regresar lo a su lugar, pero tenia que saber que era tan importante como para que su mujer lo cortara y metiera a su bolsillo.

Lo que encontró ahí era nada más y nada menos que el artículo que redactaba su muerte momento a momento...

* * *

muajaja okño :3

les dejo un capitulo mas de **_segunda oportunidad_** ... espero les guste y pues ya solo quedan un par de capítulos mas... se acerca el final :3

y respecto al comentario de _**ShionSeverely**_... ¡sì! *-* y no sabes cuanto te agradezco por darme el nombre de la canción y grupo. tengo meses buscandola ... ¡meses buscándola! y hoy gracias a ti la tengo... ¡muchisimas gracias!

también quiero agradecer a todos y cada uno de los que han comentado, dado favoritos o siquiera leer un capitulo de esta historia. no soy muy buena dando gracias o siquiera con las palabras, pero cada vez que me paso por acá y leo sus reviews es realmente bonito aun que me dejen sus lindos insultos (okño nunca me han insultado por acá :3) o sus consejos y demás... de verdad...

 **¡MUCHAS GRACIAS!.**

y... no olviden dejar reviews con sus consejos, insultos, amenazas, pedidas de matrimonio y lo que quieran dejar ahí xD aquí todo es bien recibido

nos leemos pronto.

un beso, un abrazo y una galleta oreo (para los que nos les gustan como a mi... les doy un lucas :P)

...bye...


	6. Chapter 6

comparado con amar, la separación es probablemente mil o diez mil veces mas difícil...

existen momentos en nuestras vidas en lo que lo único que queremos es no cometer ese pequeño error nos cuesta mucho, que el precio que pagamos por aquello es mucho mas. momentos en los que quisieras a ver sido mas cuidadosa en las cosas que hiciste o dijiste, en la reacción o en el movimiento que hiciste o que no. como cuando estas haciendo un examen y sabes que estuviste a una letra o un numero de obtener la respuesta correcta, quisieras a ver analizado mejor, prestado un poco mas de atención, pero a comparación de un examen en la realidad esto no se soluciona, pagando un semestre mas o un dinero extra para que te dejen presentar de nuevo el examen, aquí si metes la pata no puedes solucionarlo así de fácil. un simple error te cuesta mucho mas de lo que llegas a creer. algo mas drástico: fumas un cigarro, el precio: una adicción y una enfermedad mortal, que sabes que tarde o temprano te terminara matando, alejándote de los que quieres.

ojala solucionar los problemas en la vida real fuera tan fácil como un examen.

pero desafortunada-mente no es así y no lo sera, ni hoy, ni nunca.

lo ultimo con lo que me esperaba al regresar al salón donde mi novia ensayaba era envuelta en un mar de lagrimas abrazando mi sudadera con todas sus fuerzas.

esa imagen me desgarro totalmente... el corazón, el alma. me desgarro completamente en cuerpo y alma, lo ultimo que me paso por la mente fue que todo esto es a causa de un simple error mio, si tal vez yo hubiera tomado mi sudadera antes de ir a comprar el café o si me hubiera esperado a que ella terminara para salir a comprarlo, pero ... el hubiera no existe y es momento de afrontar las consecuencias de mis actos. el precio de mis estupideces, mi descuidos.

Tori... ¿que pasa?.- lo único a lo que atino a hacer es tomarla por los hombros intentando abrazarla. temiendo por lo que le sucedió.

¡¿Que es esto?!.- se levanto y me tiro aquel maldito pedazo de papel que tiene torturándome días enteros y por mis intentos de no fallar... por pensar en las cosas "importantes" termine fallando de la maneras mas idiota que puede aver en este mundo.

aquel día... cuando casi te apuñalo con mis tijeras... ese día había sido tu funeral.- ya no tenia sentido mentir u ocultarle la verdad... era mejor que tomara la decisión de quiere vivir o no... ya no podía hacer nada.

¿mi funeral?.- pregunto un poco... ¿desorientada?. al instante su mirada cambio a una llena de dolor y enojo... una mirada que me da miedo.

la fiesta... ¿podrías no ir?.- mantuve mi mirada firme ante la suya necesitaba esa respuesta... necesitaba impedir aquella tragedia aun a costa de mi propia vida.

¡Vete!, Jade Vete.- la intensidad de su mirada no cambio ni un poco seguía siendo la misma; una mirada llena de enojo y rencor. siempre pensé que Tori no era una persona de llevar "malos sentimientos", pero hoy su mirada, su voz, su todo me demostró lo contrario.

¡MORIRÁS!.-ya no pude contenerme mas, mis nervios, mi decesperacion termino traicionándome y le grite... mis ojos ardían por mantener aquellas lagrimas que querían salir, pero en este momento necesito ser fuerte... ya tendré tiempo para llorar después.

¡VETE!, no te quiero ver mas.- sabia que no podría detener mas mis lagrimas y tome mi chaqueta y salí corriendo de aquel lugar, dejando a Tori destruida.

sin importar, me encargare de que no le suceda nada, la seguiré de ser necesario impediré que suceda... me niego a dejarla ir, no importa que ya no me vuelva a ver, que me deje de amar. no me interesa si tengo que conformarme con verla de lejos.

se que desde un principio debí dejarla, pero no puedo dejarla de amar, no puedo soportar no poder verla mas.

miles de recuerdos inundan mi mente en este momento: nuestro primer beso, nuestro primer aniversario, el segundo, los siguientes, cuando decidimos irnos a vivir juntas, cuando nos graduamos de HA. estos y muchos mas recuerdos inundan mi mente en este momento.

pero por mas que intento hacerme a la idea que ya no la tendré mas, no puedo, mi corazón se niega a dejarla ir.

podría en este momento correr e ir tras de ella para rogarle que me de una oportunidad mas para afrontar esto... pero es mejor estar cuidándola de lejos.

no tengo palabras para expresar el dolor que siento en este momento.

una vez mas se confirmo el corazón y la mente no pueden estar de acuerdo. por un lado mi corazón pide a gritos ir y llorarle... rogarle para que me deje estar a su lado y por el otro mi mente dice un poco mas calmado que tengo que superarla que la deje, que la olvide. este ultimo me pide un imposible. a menos que exista alguna manera de arrancar de mi mente a mi mujer de chocolate, todos los recuerdos a lo largo de estos años e recolectado en nuestras tantas aventuras. no se alguna pastilla, un golpe, un ritual. de ser así estaría decidida a sacrificar lo que sea con tal de poder olvidarme de ella y dejarla ser feliz.

aun si su felicidad es a cambio de la mía, por ella soy capas de convertirme en la persona mas amarga de este planeta, con tal de verla sonreír, tener sus hijos y verla ser una espectacular madre. por que estoy segura que ella sera una muy buena madre.

tal vez no tenga aun una decisión si dejarla ir o convertirme en sus sombra, pero hay algo que si es seguro... a Victoria la sacan del mapa solo sobre mi cadáver, yo me encargare de que ella viva una vida, como debe de ser...

...

paseando por aquel parque justo por donde pase aquella tarde cuando regrese de darle el ultimo adios, miles de recuerdos vienen a mi como si quisieran volverme loca, como si quisieras orillarme a estar completamente indefensa mentalmente.

me siento en una de las bancas del centro y saco un cigarrillo de mi bolsa junto con un encendedor, lo pongo en mis labios y lo enciendo... degustando un poco aquel amargo sabor junto al paisaje y mis sentimientos, el mejor estado para fumar. saber que la ultima vez que fume estaba en el letrero de Hollywood viendo el atardecer junto a mi novia.

me gusta ver el humo, ya sea el que sale del cigarrillo o el que expulso de mi boca, es tan fascinante ver como una molesta nube de humo al pasar de los segundos desaparece, es como una vida... pero a paso apresurado.

el sabor y olor es bastante molesto, eso lo se, pero me ayuda a relajarme a pensar mejor es como si cada calada que le doy encapsulara un problema o una preocupación y al exhalar el humo estas salieran expulsadas de mi ser. dando paso a una mente mas clara y relajada.

una fumada y termina. lo arrojo al suelo y lo piso. un niño de no mas de 8 años se acerca ami con una enorme sonrisa, yo me giro a verlo con la cara mas furiosa que puedo lograr, pero eso no funciono el sigue parado frente ami con la misma sonrisa y una mirada llena de alegría y paciencia, me recuerda mucho a la mirada de Tori, solo que un poco mas obscura.

el pequeño no dice nada y yo tampoco, aun que esto comienza a desesperarme, su mirada me inquieta es como si tratara de analizarme de saber exactamente que pienso... como si quisiera desnudarme y no físicamente, desnudar mi alma.

ser niño es espectacular no tienes que preocuparte por casi nada, solo por cumplir con tus trabajos en el colegio y salir a jugar con mas niños de su edad... simplemente ser un niño es sinónimo de felicidad, aun que a esa edad no lo sepamos y años después nos enteremos.

si yo hubiera decidido en que fecha aterrizar, hubiera elegido cuando era apenas un bebe... quizá evitar cometer muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida, pero para mi infortunio esto yo no lo elegí.

hola.- el niño no quita ni por un instante esa sonrisa y me incomoda un poco mas.

¿que quieres?.- la incomodidad que siento en este momento es mucha y solo quiero que termine retirándose. intento ser ruda, pero al lado de ese niño me siento tan pequeña.

¿te sucede algo?.- no se que es lo que este niño se carga, pero si me sigue viendo y sonriendo así terminare en prisión con cadena perpetua por matar a un "bebé" de la manera mas horrenda.

¿que quieres?.- le mantengo la mirada, aun que acomparacion de la suya la mía es fría... ruda

¿porque estas triste?.- ¡pero que carajo le pasa a este niño.

yo no estoy triste y dudo que seas un niño inteligente por que de serlo no estarías aquí hablándome.- me va a sacar de mis casillas. este niño es peor que Cat cuando cruzábamos HA... ahora me pregunto... ¿que le pasaría a Cat para ser tan fría?. tengo que platicar con ella, hoy necesito a mi mejor amiga... pero primero me deshago de este mocoso molesto

tienes una mirada triste, no estés triste.- escucho al mocoso y al decir lo ultimo pasa una de sus manos por mi mejilla. su toque es tan delicado como si estuviera acariciando los pétalos de una rosa y me hace sentirme tan a gusto y relajada como si cada vez que vuelve a recorrer mi mejilla una de mis preocupaciones se fueron, de repente siento una humedad extraña recorrer mi mejilla y es cuando me percato que mis lagrimas comenzaron a hacer presencia , el pequeño enano me abraza. no se porque pero el me transmite tanta calma, tanta paz. el enano de nombre desconocido me abraza y me deja llorar en su pequeño hombro,es realmente reconfortante.

escuchamos que alguien gritaba, el se separa de mi y me dice que es su hermana mayor que le llama y se dispone a irse.

gracias.- susurre a su oído. necesitaba darle las gracias por este pequeño momento de paz.

no te pongas triste, todo estará bien.- y con esas palabras se marcha no sin antes regresar una mirada y una sonrisa para mi.

me quedo un momento mas sentada en esa banca. ya no lloro solo miro hacia la nada, con mi mente en blanco... no hay nada en lo que pueda pensar o hacer aparte de ir a hablar con Cat. espero ahora si tenga tiempo.

me dispongo a marcharme, no sin antes ver por donde el niño se fue caminando con su hermana.

...

20 minutos después llego a la casa de Cat, hago sonar el timbre y escucho que Cat grita.

¿Quien es?.- su voz igual de fría que siempre

soy yo, Jade.- espere un par de segundos y la puerta se abre dejando a la vista a una Cat desarreglada, con unos jeans desgastados, una playera como 2 tallas mas grande y sin zapatos. tenia su cabello en un moño. definitivamente esta Cat no tenia nada de la antigua. la gente cambia...

oh Jade un gusto verte, pasa, pasa.- se hizo a un lado para que pudiera pasar, comencé a caminar y al entrar me senté en el primer sofá que vi. ella me siguió y se sentó frente ami.

¿que te trae por aquí?, ¿quieres algo de tomar?. pregunto caminando hacia el mini bar. negué con la cabeza.

solo quiero platicar contigo...- se sirvió un trago y se devolvió a sentarse frente ami.

¿de que?.- su mirada sigue siendo fría sin emoción alguna, como si toda aquella alegría que desbordaba de ella, se hubiera esfumado.

de Tori...- se atraganto con el trago que estaba bebiendo y comenzo a ponerse nerviosa. esto es muy raro

que... ¿que pasa con ella?.- evita mi mirada a toda costa y yo solo quiero desahogarme, solo quiero sacar todo lo que tengo atorado en mi pecho.

no... no se.- esto es tan difícil de creer tal vez piense que estoy loca y con todo su derecho. si a mi me vinieran a contar esto, los sacaría a punta de patadas en el trasero y los llevaría directito a un manicomio o terminarían con una de mis hermosas tijeras en su cuello por querer verme la cara de tonta... pero no, esto es tan jodida-mente real.

me estas asustando ¿que le paso a Tori?.- la pequeña castaña se remueve incomoda en el sofá frente a mi, tratando de calmar todos sus nervios después de todo Tori siempre fue una buena amiga... de echo la única que podría verla reír desde HA. me mira por unos momentos esperando que diga algo, pero solo reina el silencio. hasta que me siento lo suficientemente fuerte para continuar esta charla.

yo... ell, Cat.- debí pensarlo mas, en el primer intente que algo salio de mi garganta mi voz comenzó a quebrarse impidiendo que continuara.

tomo una fuerte respiración, preparándome para soltar mi mas grande y loco secreto...- Cat, ella morirá en unos días...- sus ojos se abren como platos ante mis palabras.

com... porq... cuan... .- aun que pasen los años y cambiara tanto, siempre tendrá algo tan Cat, pero no esta aquella que tanto extrañamos. incapaz de poder terminar sus preguntas. solo cierra la boca, poniendose en pie, un momento después regresa con una botella y un vaso extra para mi.

tu sabes que eso es imposible, siempre a gozado de buena salud. inclusive cuando fuimos a llevar el presente a Mona, nosotras pescamos un fuerte refriado, ¿recuerdas?, duramos días tumbadas en la cama, pero ella siguió como si nada... a menos que sea una amenaza... podrías llamar a la policía o aumentar la seguridad en tu casa.- sus ojos comenzaron a aguarse, dando paso a unas cuantas lagrimas traviesas, que recorrer la mayor parte de sus mejilla.-¡esto es una broma!, dime por favor que es una broma.- sus lagrimas comienzan a caer. han pasado muchos años para que pudiera volver a ver una lagrima o sonrisa de parte de Cat. y hoy que por fin lo logre... logre volver a ver una emoción de su parte me dejo un horrible sabor de boca. de esas sensaciones que odias.

¡NO!, no sabes cuando daría por que esto fuera solo una broma y en este momento soltarme riendo de que te la tragaste enterita... pero desafortunada-mente es real.- frente ami eta una de mis tentaciones mas grande; el alcohol. un día prometí a Tori no beber ni un solo trago, pero hoy estoy rota y necesito un trago. tomo la botella en mis manos y lleno aquel vacito destinado para mi. terminando-lo de un solo trago. el liquido quema como el infierno a su paso, pero da tanta tranquilidad. hoy no solo le había fallado a las promesas que se hizo a si misma, si no también le había fallado a la única persona importante.

pensaras que estoy loca, pero me crees si te digo que hace casi 3 semanas estábamos en su funeral. Beck, Andre, Robbie, Trina, Holly,David, Tu y yo. estábamos frente a un ataúd con el cuerpo de Tori dentro. quisiendo que no terminara nunca, aun queriendo ir a nuestras casas a llorar cómodamente, nos negábamos a dejarla ir.

Beck y tu eran mi mayor compañía, no comía, ni nada. ustedes eran lo único que hacían el intento por que comiera algo.

hasta que una noche. después de que te fuiste... me dormí y cuando desperté escuche un extraño ruido, al principio pensé que seria alguno de ustedes, pero al no escuchar sus gritos, pensé que era un ladrón, baje tomado en manos lo único con lo que me sentía protegida; un par de tijeras. cuando llegue a la primera planta todo estaba oscuro, solo el televisor prendida reflejando las silueta de una persona, decidida a apuñalarla me lance contra ella, pero al ver su cara... era Tori.- termino de contar con media botella de tequila dentro de mi, haciendo ya su efecto.- fue lo mejor que me pudo pasar en mi jodida vid...- me fue imposible continuar.

no puedes decir que va a morir solo por un estúpido sueño, ¡fue solo un sueño!.- por muy fría e inexpreciba que se hiciera. mi mirada seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre Cat y eso es algo que me llenaba de orgullo.

¡NO FUE UN SUEÑO!.- grite mas de lo que debería ocasionando que Cat diera un pequeño saltito. tomando un par de respiraciónes para tranquilizarme decidí seguir.

al principio también pensé eso, pero ella comenzó a preguntar por citas os sucesos antiguos. un día fuimos a dar un paseo por el parque y me encontré con un pedazo de papel, un periódico que redactaba su muerte. la primera plana que le pertenecía a ella por su muerte y paso un mocoso y le quite su teléfono y la fecha... la fecha no era la que yo recordaba, la mesera, la venta de garaje y ... el reloj.- tenia que decirlo en pocas palabras tenia que llegar al punto y no dar mas vueltas y bueno aquí estaba terminado.

¿viajas en el tiempo?, disculpa... de casualidad, ¿volaras?.- en este momento odio la sonrisa burlona que me esta dando y me arrepiento de a ver venido.

no se por que vine aquí.- solté sin mas poniéndome de pie dirigiéndome a la salida.

esa misma pregunta me hago yo... quizá sea por que estas sola y non tienes a nadie, por durante años trataste a la gente como animales, la ofendiste, la lastimaste y humillaste a tal grado de que te abandonaran.- sus palabras eran tranquilas, pero el efecto en mi era... como balazos o algo así.

deje de lado la tristeza que me causaba para darle paso al coraje y con todo el coraje y odio que tengo me gire y y ...

¿que te paso? o ¿porque te convertiste en esto?.- no podía continuar sin antes hacer esa pregunta que por muchos años me trague para no hacerla sentir mal o incomodarla, pero hoy... tenia que saber la respuesta.

¿quieres saber que me paso?, Jadelyn... pasaste tu, llegaste y me quitaste a la única persona que he querido. sabias perfectamente bien que me gustaba alguien, descubriste quien era y fuiste tras ella. tu sabias que desde el primer momento que la vi me gusto y con el pasar del tiempo me enamore. un día se lo dije... ¿Sabes que me respondió?.- en este momento mi cabeza da vueltas como loca no solo por el alcohol en mis venas, si no por toda la información que se me dio de golpe solo atine anegar con la cabeza.

unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas y otras cuantas amenazaban con salir, las limpio de manera brusca con su ante brazo y con una sonrisa... burlona decidió darme la respuesta que no quería recibir

me dijo... que ella no podía corresponderme que ella solo me veía como una amiga o una hermana pequeña, algo entre nosotros seria imposible... y que su corazón ya le pertenecía a otra persona, había sido totalmente enamorada de la persona que menos esperaba... de ti."

¡Tu que durante años la trataste mal, la humillaste, te burlaste de ella... se enamoro de ti, de la mala, la loca, la nunca se preocupo por si aquellas bromas le lastimaban, la que nunca le dolió saber que por las noches ella lloraba desconsoladamente preguntándose porque la tratabas tan mal!. se enamoro de la peor persona, la peor amiga, la peor compañía. admitamos-lo Jade.. ella es mucho para ti. tu no la mereces y si su destino es morir en esa reunión... pues deja que se suceda lo que tenga que suceder.

sus palabras lastiman y lastiman duro, durante años creí que Cat era mi mejor amiga y hoy resulta que la única que dio amistad fui yo.

en este momento voy camino a un bar. tengo tantas cosas por las cual tomar, que de echo me tomare dos tragos por cada cosa mala tengo que llevar cuenta... Tori morirá, Tori no me quiere ver, Tori me oculto lo de Cat, Cat me mintió, Yo no supe mantener a mi lado a la mujer que amo, me quede sola y podría continuar, pero ya es mucho mejor pido una botella y hay mismo me la tomo.

el lugar se bastante acogedor. tiene aspecto de cantina de película de baqueros.

me acerco a la barra y me doy cuenta que un simple traguito me sacara este amargo sabor de boca así que pido un tequila, no seré mexicana... pero le tengo un poco de aguante al tequila.

20 minutos y media botella después, me pongo en pie y ciento como mi mundo da vueltas por lo que me veo obligada a detenerme de la mesa, me tambaleo un poco pero logro salir y de la misma manera logro llegar a mi casa. ella me dijo que no me quería ver, pero sabe que no tengo a donde mas ir... igual no subiré a la habitación, me quedare en la sala.

trato de entrar sigilosamente, pero ya estoy muy tomada y lo que yo veo a 10 metros resulta que lo tengo a uno y de esa manera logro entrar; torpe y ruidosa. afortunadamente no escucho a ver despertado a Tori, por lo que poco me importan los vecinos. a tientas encuentro el sofá y me tumbo en el dejando la botella en el piso.

levanto el tequila y le doy un largo trago, escucho unos pasos bajar por la escalera. se quien es, esta vez no me toma por sorpresa, pero igual mi corazón comienza a latir de una manera sobrenatural, tanto que apostaría que si en este momento un doctor me checara me estaría mandando al hospital de urgencia por paro cardíaco...

pasan varios minutos y nadie sale de la planta de arriba, le doy un ultimo trago al tequila, repasando todo lo que me ha pasado en unas semanas... en un día y todo gira alrededor de una persona... Tori y con este ultimo pensamiento me dejo caer en un profundo y necesario sueño.

ya mañana podre mejor o empeorar todo...

* * *

aqui doy por terminado el capitulo 6 de Segunda Oportunidad. espero les gustara.

lamento las faltas y el retraso, pero por falta de internet me fue imposible actualizar. tambien tenia planeado terminar mis dos fic este y OA antes de terminar el año, pero por ese problemas y otros cuantos esto... me es imposible.

sobre proximas actualizaciones... creo no habra en lo que queda de este mes y gran parte del proximo.

sin nada mas que decir o explicar me despido que tengan una gradable dia.

...BYE...


End file.
